


Sleepover

by aratheli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hayley Kiyoko's "Sleepover", M/M, PINING KEITH, Tumblr Prompt, oblivious lance, that song is a masterpiece, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratheli/pseuds/aratheli
Summary: "At least I got you in my head."





	Sleepover

His window seemed ambivalent. It fooled him with the hope of recognisable stars, the hope of galaxies in the distance that might be familiar. It crushed him at times. He missed the birds chirping in the morning to let him know of the day, he missed the occasional rain and how it smelled, and he even missed the desert and how it would leave him in a thin blanket of dust. Anything to take away the nine-inch thick glass that cut away to endless darkness. Anything to let him know he was home.

The window now, however, seemed to show only the truth. There was no hiding from the reality of the dark emptiness surrounding the ship. The reality that their enemies could approach at any minute. The reality that his life could end.

Only a day had passed with Shiro’s absence before the team began to crumble in desperation. Against all odds, Lance came to him first, but Keith had no energy to be taken aback.

“I want us to be friends, Keith. Please,” Lance had said. “We need to work together. Where do you think he could--”

But the matter of Shiro struck a chord that Keith wasn’t willing to meddle with at the moment. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Keith mumbled back, so low that it shattered Lance’s thick tone. “I don’t want to think about it. Let’s talk about something else. Literally anything else.”

And they talked for _hours_. About nothing and everything. It was in this growing time when Keith realised that Lance didn’t hate him at all, and that there was nothing to hate Lance over. Every interaction Keith had with him had been provoked by the atmosphere of others, a trait Lance hated about himself, he said.

Keith noticed the soft glow a nearby star cast over his bedsheets, and how it let shadows sink over the tan, oblivious body inhabiting his bed. Their gruelling battle had worn the paladin to the point of passing out in Keith’s room. The shadows sloped around the face and revealed the tenderness of slumber. The innocence.

Keith was careful not to disturb him as he adjusted himself on the end of the mattress, keeping his eyes trained on the Cuban. As if expecting his gaze, Lance exhaled.

But Keith closed his eyes, and--

Lance was in front of him.

The window was blindingly white. Keith was convinced it was his brain’s way of teasing him with the shadows and how they danced across Lance’s skin. They illuminated the dips and curves as Lance slid down his body, situated perfectly in his lap, like they were meant to fit. All Keith could do was watch.

It was dizzying, really, how he was so fascinated with Lance’s presence. When he threw his head back, all Keith could think about was the way the light bathed Lance’s neck in uncertainty. He wanted to move his hands forward, to touch and to praise, but the ambivalence was at his wrists unforgivingly. His eyes were his tools of pain and pleasure.

“Jesus, Keith, sorry…”

Keith was across the room in a matter of seconds, shifting into a chair frantically, as Lance rose.

“Guess I’m more tired than I thought.” Lance yawned and rolled a hand over his face. “I’ll talk to you later, all right?”

Keith could only nod at the floor, a hand in his hair as if to push some thoughts back in his brain.

The window was dim. The star had passed. His door zipped open and shut. Keith was left alone in the pregnant silence he had created for himself. He did this every single time. _My head…_ “At least I got you in my head.”

**Author's Note:**

> The post that inspired me to write this was this one: http://saint-pidge.tumblr.com/post/161033269898/keith-sleepover-by-hayley-kiyoko-kogane
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
